Muñeco
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Porque sino ve, no habla y no escucha llegará un momento en que dejará de pensar en el hombre que ama y el amor de su muñeco lo llenará por completo.
1. No mires

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Al, inspiraste esto. Así que te lo dedico completamente. Es algo diferente a lo que he escrito de esta pareja y no, no estoy muy orgullosa de escribir esto.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un montón de emocidades.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Su piel es tocada con suma delicadeza, los labios delinean cada centímetro de ella degustando tal festín; la respiración caliente eriza sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus manos, que en ese momento se encuentran inmóviles a su costado se elevan de forma inconsciente para poder tocar a su amante, pero otras lo detienen haciéndolo fruncir el ceño; entonces recuerda todo como si un flash apuntara en su dirección y lo cegara.

—Detente.

Porque aquello está mal, porque quien lo toca no es la persona que ama y siente el peso de sus acciones en sus hombros. La tela que cubre sus ojos no es suficiente como para evitarle el ver lo incorrecto de la situación.

Regresa su visión y con ella la imagen de un adolescente sentado a horcajadas sobre él con sólo sus calzoncillos puestos; los ojos tan rojos como rubíes acarician sus facciones con miedo a su rechazo en tanto sus manos se aferran a su camisa blanca con fuerza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Aquella declaración hace brotar lágrimas en los ojos tan atrayentes y aunque no escapan de su prisión lo hacen sentir un cobarde, porque lo prometió; porque en el fondo lo único que haría sería utilizarlo como un muñeco de remplazo, siendo no más que una salida para su putrefacta alma.

Y el arrepentimiento que siente no es suficiente como para terminar lo que empezó, quiere levantarse; huir de aquella habitación que está engullendo toda su desolación transformando su ser en un monstruo sin corazón.

Una pequeña mano acaricia un mechón de color plata capturando su atención, él parece tranquilo, no existe comparación con quien lo miraba segundos atrás; ahora la decisión esta marcada en sus pupilas y poco a poco se aproxima a su víctima.

Los dedos acarician sus párpados invitándolo a cerrar los ojos, en tanto ambas respiraciones chocan unas con otras. Y pierde, lo sabe cuando siente la pesadez llegar, casi como si una serpiente estuviera hipnotizando una parte de si que quiere sucumbir a la oscuridad y entregarse a algo prohibido.

Porque sólo basta con cerrar los ojos para que Steven se deje llevar, ocultarle a su corazón que aquel chico no es el hombre que ama y quien jamás corresponderá a sus sentimientos.

Ruby no es Wallace, pero es el único que comprende la soledad que representa el amar a alguien que jamás será tuyo.

—Cierra los ojos— la petición es un susurro, como el canto de una sirena atrayendo al incauto marino.

Y Steven cede, porque una parte de su alma ha encontrado refugio con sólo cerrar su corazón a la verdad.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_

PD: Posiblemente deje de subir cosas por un tiempo, todavía no lo sé; pero seguiré escribiendo porque es lo que amo hacer.


	2. No hables

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Nada digno de mencionarse, solo que me odio por escribir esto.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un montón de emocidades.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_No hables_

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos llevaba recostado en esa cama, su respiración no era más que un movimiento mecánico de autodefensa para no morir; al menos su cuerpo seguía vivo.

Wallace y Winona habían regresado, eran una pareja de nuevo después de tantos años de separación. Y aquello dolía, casi tanto como si alguien estuviera introduciendo clavos calientes bajo su piel, no quería pensar; no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Incluso el olvido rehuía de él negándose a dejarlo dormir para escapar de aquella inminente realidad. Se sentía al borde de un abismo, aferrándose a un sentimiento que no tenía razón de ser, que lo único que conseguía era seguir empujándolo hacia la oscuridad.

Se levanta de golpe, sabe a dónde debe ir; un lugar que se había prometido el no volver a acudir por cobardía, pero en ese momento toda excusa carece de importancia para su corazón que exige descanso.

No tarda mucho en llegar, e incluso antes de tocar sabe que ya lo espera tras la puerta como si se tratara de un fantasma esperando la salvación y cuando lo ve al fin, sus labios reciben los suyos en una caricia que le habla de comprensión.

Sus cuerpos se encuentran, sintonizando sus movimientos como un baile perfecto, se rozan; se reconocen centímetro a centímetro de piel.

—Ven—Ruby lo lleva sin esfuerzo hasta la ducha donde abre la llave y el agua no tarda en caer.

Steven lo entiende aunque no lo diga, le está dando la oportunidad de desahogarse en su compañía, de poseerlo y olvidar.

Lo toma de la cadera entrando en él, percibiendo el calor del cuerpo del chico y algo en su corazón se remueve entre la línea del deseo y el dolor; de sentirse una escoria humana y de saborear la efímera e irreal felicidad en sus brazos.

Y siente el escozor en sus ojos que se niega a liberar, porque ahí bajo el sonido del agua cayendo y aquellos gemidos que provoca, recuerda la mirada de felicidad de Wallace al anunciarle la buena nueva.

Porque sabe que con cada movimiento el corazón de Ruby tiene una nueva herida; porque no puede detenerse de buscarlo como su refugio y se odia por ello, porque sabe el dolor que conlleva sus acciones para él.

Los labios del chico cubren los suyos con dificultad al verse de espalda a Steven, su mano aferrando su mejilla con fuerza mientras las suyas combinan con sus ojos rojos.

—No hables.

Y Steven lo obedece, dejando en ese lugar el dolor que siente ya no sólo por sí mismo; sino también por Ruby que no es más que un instrumento para olvidar.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_

_PD: A la mierda mi anterior posdata, seguiré subiendo mis fics._


	3. No escuches

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Nada digno de mencionarse, solo que me odio por escribir esto.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un montón de emocidades.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_No escuches_

Ruby lo sabía incluso antes de comenzar, aquello no sería más que una aventura donde su corazón sin duda perdería y todavía así, no pudo detenerse al confesar lo que sentía; de pedirle a aquel hombre que aunque fuera una sola vez estuviera con él como si de verdad lo amara.

No quiso escuchar, no quiso ver la realidad y ahora estaba pagando el precio tan alto de sus decisiones; no es que alguien sospechara de lo que había ocurrido en ya dos ocasiones sin embargo su alma era consciente de que mentía, a sus padres y a Sapphire.

Y a pesar de ello, no se sentía arrepentido, tal vez existía un poco de remordimiento pero si por él fuera volvería a cometer aquel pecado que dejaba heridas abiertas en su alma.

Mira a su lado donde un dormido Steven se encuentra, las marcas de las lágrimas están presentes en él haciendo que sienta el corazón en un puño.

Fingió no escuchar su llanto, de que aquel acto no perforaba cada parte de su ser.

—Wallace...

«No escuches».

El pensamiento llega con rapidez al mismo tiempo que sus manos cubren sus oídos, y las lágrimas caen sin que pueda evitarlas; porque duele, en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en su alma.

El dolor se expande engullendo cada parte que tiene infectada de amor por aquel hombre de cabellos plata, porque aquel sentimiento que tiene cuando están juntos no es más que un espejismo de felicidad que él sabe que no durará más allá de los segundos en que la mente de su rival no aparezca como un fantasma rondando por el mundo de Steven.

Se abraza a sí mismo, intentando sin éxito controlar los espasmos que su cuerpo emite. Si el hombre acostado a su lado despierta y lo encuentra así, es consciente de que se irá para no regresar; que perderá esos momentos donde se siente amado y no quiere que eso suceda. Porque a pesar de todo, prefiere esas pequeñas migajas de amor a tener que observarlo de lejos, porque en el fondo espera que su amor alcance a tocar al menos una vez a Steven.

Pero lo que Ruby no ve, es que su acompañante observa su espalda temblorosa; que se culpa a si mismo por darle esos sentimientos de dolor sin poder compensar todo el daño que le está causando y que la decisión que tanto teme está ahora en la mente del mayor.

Y Steven cierra los ojos mientras le ruega a sus oídos detener el flujo de los sonidos; que su cerebro borre la imagen de aquel chico de su mente y así poder evitar el dolor que se está expandiendo en su ser.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. No sientas

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Estoy súper emocionada por los nuevos scans filtrados de corocoro *-*, Steven se ve hermoso (L

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un montón de emocidades.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_No sientas_

—¿Estás escuchando?

La voz de Wallace interrumpe el hilo de pensamiento que mantiene el campeón de Hoenn, Steven levanta apenas la mirada para observarlo atentamente con sus pupilas tan carentes de vida que el líder de Arrecipolis se pregunta que ha pasado con su mejor amigo.

No obtiene una respuesta, por lo que se aproxima hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Has actuado extraño durante dos meses—habla acariciando la frente del peliplateado—, ¿Ruby tiene algo que ver?

Un ligero escalofrío recorre a Steven, pero sus labios se fruncen como si no le importara la pregunta.

—No lo he visto desde su último concurso —declara, aunque mentalmente muerde su lengua ante su mentira; sabe bien que en realidad tiene dos meses sin verlo y aquello ha hecho un cambio en él que se niega a aceptar.

Wallace lo observa atentamente, pero su amigo ha colocado aquella máscara que evita que pueda siquiera llegar a entender un poco sus pensamientos. Suelta un suspiro audible, a veces odia aquella faceta de Steven, y la culpa lo carcome por ser conocedor de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y que lo habían transformado en aquella persona tan dañina para si misma.

—¿Estas enamorado de él?—pregunta sin rodeos, lo que provoca un escalofrío en Steven; quien de inmediato evita la mirada aguamarina.

Sin embargo, Wallace toma la barbilla para girarlo y besarlo sin previo aviso. Degustando los labios del campeón con la lengua pero sin llegar a entrar a su boca. Aquel beso dura sólo unos segundos; pero Steven sabe la respuesta.

No son los labios de Wallace los que quiere besar, tal vez en otro tiempo lo fueron pero ahora son otros más finos y suaves que siempre se rinden ante sus caricias; es Ruby al que espera.

—No lo merezco.

Y es, sin duda alguna, la frase que más le ha costado expresar en voz alta aún sabiéndolo desde hace tanto tiempo; porque lo vuelve real, una verdad que los separa sin vacilación alguna.

Steven prometió alejarse, dejar a ese chico de ojos carmesí para que así encontrara la felicidad que le estaba robando; dejarlo enamorarse de otra persona y se olvidara del tiempo que pasaron juntos.

—Lo amas de verdad—Wallace lo despeinó suavemente para después depositar un beso en su frente, como lo hacia su madre cada vez que tenía un mal día—. Pero eres demasiado cabezota para darte cuenta de que él te ama.

No sentir, esa era la clave; dejar que las palabras se perdieran en lo profundo de su mente sin darle un significado en concreto, sólo palabras vacías que no cambiarían su resolución.

Dejaría a Ruby, ya no había un camino de retorno.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	5. No ames

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: **Y este es el final de este pequeño fic de drabbles, gracias a quienes lo siguieron y lo colocaron en favoritos. Los adoro a todos. **

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un montón de algodones rosados(?

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_No ames_

Sus pies no reaccionan, su corazón palpita contra sus costillas y todos sus músculos se tensan. La imagen frente a él no puede ser real; no puede estar observando como su maestro roba los labios que durante meses le han pertenecido, no acepta el hecho de que este correspondiendo los sentimientos del hombre que ama.

Quiere huir, pero al mismo tiempo desea enfrentar la realidad y ver como se desarrolla la escena. Wallace acaricia a Steven con confianza, despeinando aquel cabello color plata que Ruby tanto tiempo ha adorado; se agacha lo suficiente como para rozar su oreja y entonces decide que es suficiente.

Tiene que irse, el muñeco ha sido tirado a la basura por su dueño egoísta que ha decidido desecharlo sin importarle el tiempo que éste le ha dedicado hasta ese momento. Pero antes de retroceder, choca contra Metagross quien al verlo se repega a él como si se tratara de un gato, el beldum de Steven aparecen junto a Elizabeth quienes también empiezan a buscar su atención; la razón es clara, pueden sentir las emociones del chico e intentan animarlo.

—Debo irme—dice Ruby en un susurro intentando alejarse del grupo, pero es rápidamente sujetado por los Pokémon que lo suben a metragross y sin darle tiempo lo llevan al lugar del cual quería huir.

Wallace, quien es el primero en notarlo se sorprende; pero la reacción de Steven es una que Ruby no espera: dolor. Ha visto incontables veces esa expresión en los ojos grises, pero nunca al verlo a él.

—Parece que arregláremos esto más rápido de lo que creí— el líder de Arrecipolis baja al adolescente para ponerlo frente suyo y con una sonrisa en sus ojos deposita un beso en los labios de Ruby introduciendo su lengua para degustar su sabor.

No es, sino hasta que Steven lo jala para liberarlo que el muchacho reacciona acerca de lo que esta pasando, se aferra de inmediato al traje que sus ojos ven con las mejillas rojas y sin poder creer que su maestro lo ha besado de esa manera tan íntima.

—¿Ves? No puedes verlo con nadie más— la voz es apenas audible debido a que el campeón lo esta sujetándolo y bloqueando sus oídos. —Si crees que no lo mereces pregúntale a él que es lo que desea de ti, de eso se trata una relación.

Wallace sonríe ante la obvia posesividad de Steven, el carro volador desciende y entra en el antes de darles una última mirada.

—Sólo le regrese lo que robé de ti—le guiña el ojo antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

Steven gruñe una maldición por lo bajó antes de caer en cuenta que Ruby se sigue aferrando a su cuerpo con la misma intensidad en que él lo esta haciendo también, su agarre pierde fuerza y es entonces cuando el adolescente voltea a verlo.

—Estoy feliz por ti —murmura sintiendo el corazón en un puño—, ¿estarás con él verdad? Me alegro que al fin...

Ruby no puede continuar cuando siente la lengua caliente de Steven en su boca, saboreando cada centímetro de ella con una posesividad que no ha conocido antes.

Las piernas le tiemblan y tiene que aferrarse con fuerza del mayor, quien no contento con ello los cerca todavía más y profundiza el beso mientras lo toma de la nuca.

El de ojos rojos no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sabe es que sus labios están empezando a doler y sus piernas quieren desplomarse en el suelo, y todavía así; no quiere que Steven lo deje ir.

Se había prometido no amarlo, dejarlo en libertad y sin embargo ahí estaba; aferrandose a él y deseando que aquello jamás terminara.

—No soy tan fuerte como pensé—Steven lo aleja lo suficiente como para encararlo—, te necesité y te herí, lo único que puedo darte es dolor y aún así no puedo dejarte ir.

El adolescente siente el peso de las palabras del mayor, porque es consciente de lo que aquello implica, lo que tanto había anhelado ahora estaba sucediendo: Steven lo quiere junto a él, no como un reemplazo; sino como un igual.

—Sólo te diré algo—el chico habla con una sonrisa coqueta sintiendo seguridad en si mismo, acerca a Steven hasta que sus labios casi se rozan—, tus besos son míos.

El mayor sonrió sabiendo de antemano que con aquel gesto Ruby lo aceptaba completamente, como siempre lo ha hecho.

«Por favor, no ames a nadie mas», piensa, antes de fundirse en un segundo beso que no terminare sino hasta muchas horas después.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
